The Meeting
by Lil'Nicky
Summary: A dumb story about Teen Titans and us if you get offended easily PLZ don't read this it is very funny but very dumb. Summary: Teen Titans find out more about themselfs when they meet us. Dumb summary but it works. Strong language and stronge themes. Coupl


Okay people of the world listen up this is a combo author story HAHAHAHA so it means it will double the trouble double the excitement and double the retardness. Oh by the way I own none of the characters but dragon girl claims she locked them in her room. cough.

Dragongirl: I DIDN'T DO THAT

Nikki: Officers take her away

Dragongirl knocks them out and dress Nikki up just like herself her in as she dressed up

like Nikki.

Officers; Thank you Nikki

Dragongirl: No prob.

Nikki in the caravan going to prision: I WILL COME BACK TO GET MY REVENGE

Oh by the way BACK TO THE STORY Nikki jumps out of car.

Chapter One The Meeting

The gang just got back from stopping the hive academy from making the world a 70's

disco nightmare. Beast Boy like always just told another dumb joke.

Raven "Beast boy, Stop making awful jokes they are so dumb." Beast boy "Just shut up

Raven. You wouldn't know what is funny even it hit you."

Starfire "Can't you guys just get along" Robin "Shut up babe I am sick and tired of you

saying that everything is perfect and that everyone should be happy and listen to the

beatles." Starfire breaks up in tears "Robin that was mean" she breaks the window and

flies home ahead of the gang. Cyborg saw what she had done and his face goes into shock

"OH MY GOD YOU BROKE MY $500 DOLLAR WINDOW…. Now I will have to go

to my garage and fix it all day." Beast boy "But what you really do is go to a bar and hire

a mechanic. You don't do anything." Cyborg "SHUT UP Man…. I will so kick your ass

in Big Boob Booty Volleyball. All of a sudden they ran over something. They thought

they ran over a cat then they realize they ran over a demon. Dragongirl stood up and went

up to the window. Dragongirl "WHAT THE FUCK? OH MY GOD YOUR TEEN

TITANS YOU GUYS SUCK" Cyborg "You lived HEY THIS IS THE FIRST ONE IN

YEARS THAT ACCTUALLY MADE IT THROUGH" Dragongirl's face went from

angry to surprise and steps back "Okay?...Ummm…. I gotta go anywhere but here."

Cyborg grabs her and pulls her into the vehicle "I can't having you suing me can I."

Nikki walks and sees Dragongirl getting kidnapped. Nikki still having her handcuffs on

from prison escape. Nikki "Hey Dragongirl I didn't know you were a prostitute?". Nikki

walks up to the car and Cyborg sees Nikki in prision jump suit and cuffs and was about to

attack when Nikki says "Hey don't even think about attacking me what would the police

say when they read on my statement that the teen titans ran over a girl to get me. Yeah it

would look great when I tell the tabloids too." Cyborg "Get in." Nikki "Thank you."

Jumps in and when we get at the Teen Titans place Robin says "Make yourself at home"

Nikki starts making out with Robin when all of a sudden Starfire sees Nikki making out

with Robin. Starfire "WHAT THE FUCK? ROBIN YOU KNOW I AM HAVING

YOUR BABY." Robins eye's went huge "I never had sex with you." Starfire looked

down "Actually it is Cyborg's baby" Robins eyes exploded " WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cyborg just walked in "What is going on?" Dragongirl "Oh you just knocked up that hoe

over there." Cyborg "Oh fuck me." Starfire "I already did." Cyborg glares at Starfire.

Nikki "Oh lets forget that Starfire is a cheating fucking hoe that fucks everything that

surrounds her and play truth and dare." Starfire shot laser beams at Nikki but coincidently

she had to pick up her pen and misses her by a millisecond. Nikki "What was that and

why do I smell like pork. AHHH I AM ON FIRE. Lets see to get rid of fire stay low to

the ground and avoid hot handles." Nikki crawls on the ground to find a exisit. Raven

feeling that she is stuck with a bunch of retards uses her powers to get rid of the fire on

Nikki's ass. Dragongirl talks to Raven "Are we the only two smart people in this house."

Raven looks around "Yeah… unfortunately." She looks over and sees beast boy pointing

towards her room . "GOTTA GO BOOTY CALL I mean ….ummm… book call." Runs

at first then just flies and puts sign up DON'T DISTURB BOOT….BOOK Call. Cyborg

"What can I do to make you two girls LEAVE US ALONE." Nikki and Dragongirl

looked at each other "Give us the tower." Robin "NEVER I will never let you have the

tower as long as I live." Cyborg tosses Robin out of the window and watches him die as

he hits the rocks and all of a sudden Slade takes him away and dress him as a girl and

plays tea parties with him. Slade "It isn't the real thing but it works.". Nikki and

Dragongirl gotten used to the titans killing innocent beings by now. Starfire cried and

grabbed her stuff and Cyborg went with her. Raven and Beastboy left 12 hours later.

Raven only said one thing before they left "Man he is an animal".

What happened to the titans

Raven and Beastboy got married and had freakish goth/animal kids and they currently live at the zoo in the freak show section.

Starfire and Cyborg had a mechanical shooting laser kid who accidently killed both of them and became a rich millionaire and lived a happy life

Slade and Robin. Slade somehow revived Robin and currently in the process of getting Gay marriage approved. Because WE ALL KNOW THAT love in the back is better in fact.

Nikki and Dragongirl got two strippers and now hold pimp shows where they get millions of dollars a day and they all lived..

Somewhat happily ever after?????\

THAT IS OUR STORY …. I imagine you probably think we are nutes…and I agree..

Anyway DON'T HATE US we do like the teen titans but we think that Robin should get

some balls and ask Starfire for a booty call. Cyborg is he really working on his car or on

him. Beastboy should stop obsessing over Terra SHE IS DEAD TO US… well she came

back but SHE IS DEAD TO US….Beastboy should get a life and date Raven where she

should become less goth grow out her hair and and GET A BOYFRIEND WHO

DOESN'T LIVE IN A BOOK. Is that everyone…. I think so Slade is gay lets just all

admit that … oh also nuts. If you don't think Slade is gay then why does he obsess over

Robin not Starfire the only time he obsessed over a girl because he knew he get Robin in

the end. Oh well SO THAT WAS OUR STORY don't turn us in for abuse of characters

or ummm.. sexual thingys or anything review somewhat nicely ….plzPLZ

Flames are only used in roasting marshmallows. By the way ONESHOT


End file.
